Summer Break
by scarey-kid
Summary: HIATUS!AU... Ashley is stuck home on summer break from college. Circumstances lead her to go on a double date with her twin brother. As she puts it the start of the summer from hell. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Break

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. I don't own anything according to state laws. Tom Lynch owns the world I love to watch. I did however make up the names and the circumstances that surrounds his characters.

Summery: Ashley is stuck home on summer break from college. Circumstances lead her to go on a double date with her twin brother. As she puts it the start of the summer from hell. Or is it?

Author Notes: I'm having writers' block on my other story. And this one came from a recurring dream I'm having. Insert SON characters and I've got a story. So, enjoy. REVIEWS welcome. Yes I am aware that South may not be coming back for a fourth season. Enough rumors are hitting sites to know. There is a website to help prevent this disaster from happening.

* * *

Standing on top of some hard top car in a neighborhood that I didn't know watching my trashed siblings run around the street, jump off other cars parked on the side of the street and push one another into the cars. For the first time in six years, all of us are home for the summer. Eight kids. After two kids my parents should have stopped but no having three sets of twins after that was in the plans. Think about it eight kids would have made any normal parents crazy. Not that my parents are sane or normal just not all up there if you know what I mean. Oddly enough, all of us look alike, same dark hair, caramel eyes, and dark skin.

My eldest sister Jaime is 25, who just graduated from Yale with her masters in chemistry. We're so proud, gag. Next came 24-year-old Captain Jason fresh from two-year deployment in Kuwait with the Air Force. Over achiever, I mean no I was right the first time. Mandy and Chris are currently at Brown getting their masters at 23. Mandy wants to be an English professor while Chris is going for Generic Engineer. Sadly Chris is another over achiever with Jason and Jaime. Mandy is the one that took my twin brother, Aiden and me to all the cool parties when she was home.

Aiden and I are currently at the University of North Carolina. At 21 Aiden's already being scouted for the NBA but he wants to finish his degree in sports medicine. While I am an artist. Photography, computer graphics, I can draw but not enough to try for that field. But advertising is what I'm going into. The babies of the group are Will the over achiever in his first year at Harvard for medicine and Kyla is undeclared at UNC with us. Both are 19 with not enough life experience except maybe Kyla she's apart of our little group at school who party for no other reason than the day ends in 'y'.

So, you might be thinking with eight kids in college my parents must be rich. Truth is we're poor, while poorer than poor. We're all at school on scholarships. Aiden's the only one that isn't on an academic scholarship.

Glancing around the deserted street sans my family, I jumped off the car I was standing on and landed right on Aiden's back. "Charge!" I ordered sending him to the ground in giggles. Rolling off him, I hear the sirens a couple of blocks away.

"COPS!" Mandy yells, causing all of us to start running through the street. Cutting through a couple of back yards, over fences, heading towards the woods that surrounds the neighborhood. Hearing the sirens get louder knowing they were on our tails. The woods were just up ahead when we all start digging harder to get there. I guess the cops had the same idea as us cause they pulled their cars right in our way.

"Stop!" A tall officer yelled, shining the large maglite into my eyes. "You're under arrest!"

"Fuck, dude! Lower the light." I yell, stopping just short of the patrol cars. Everyone following my lead waiting for them to cuff us. "What are the charges?"

"Sorry." Lowering the light he grabbed me and pushed me up against the car. "You're under arrest for public intoxication, trespassing, disturbing the peace and damage to public property." After that he cuffed me as four more cars entered the scene, taking us to a transport that was waiting. Guess they must've thought there was more than eight making all that noise. Reading us our rights, Will was screaming he didn't know us and didn't do it. Thank God, we've spent the last 19 years ignoring his whining. Too bad, he never shuts up. While he's whining and crying about his record, the rest of us were sing Jailhouse Rock. Just passing the time waiting for them to process us.

Here we are sitting in the cell joking around starting to sober up. I talked to the officers and they're dropping the charges if we do 64 hours of community service, eight hours each, it was the lowest they would go since no one was pressing any charges. The only part of the deal we couldn't get out of was having our parents pick us up. Sadly, Dad did not like this idea. Jason called him and he just screamed about how we've all screwed up our lives and his reputation. I was handed the phone within the first couple of minutes of the yelling. He wouldn't listen, finally I asked him to hand the phone to mom. Still screaming hearing Dad in the background Mom told me that she was on her way. That was about an hour ago, Will is still crying about his record. He's our father's child. Just won't listen to other people. Maybe we'll tell him about it have the community service.

Mom finally picked us up, telling me how proud she was of me. Seeing how I've saved all of our records. They all have no idea how much they could've lost with us being stupid. So I guess Mom was glad someone was thinking. And that I was taking some pre-law classes just saved everyone asses. Supposedly, I'm not the smart one. Just cause I drink myself stupid on a regular basis and still hold on to my scholarship with no problem don't mean anything. Right? Sorry rambling here. Just everyone thinks Mandy, Aiden, Kyla and I are stupid for the amount of alcohol we consume. But if you had four other siblings that are over achievers, you would drink too. At least we don't do drugs, which would completely fuck up our futures. Right? Okay I'm done ranting to myself. I think.

At 8 am, we all walked to the park for our community service. Hung over. All of us. And Will was still crying over his broken record. Could he just shut up? I've got a headache. Eight hours of cleaning the park did nothing for my hang over. Just made it worse. Aiden picked up some blonde who was doing community for school. He could pick up any one. Once he picked up some cross dresser at school. Boy was he surprised when they went to the bathroom. Let's just say he won't go with me to a bar on the other side of town.

Once we got home, I went straight to my room to play my PS2. I figured some racing might help with my hang over. I was wrong. Aiden followed me.

"Sis, I need to borrow your car tomorrow night." He's blocking my TV. I hate brothers.

"Over my dead body. Use your own." Throwing a pillow at him. This only made him plop on my bed. Still blocking the TV.

"Come on. Yours is so much nicer than mine." And he's correct on that point. I bought myself a 1969 Ford Mustang for graduation. Babysitting paid off nicely for me. Along with forty other side jobs over the years. He's got some Honda he bought for $50 dollars. That he doesn't even work on. I do. So I could say I own the car.

"Should've thought of that when you were playing basketball instead of workin'. And tutoring is not workin'." Giving up, I grab my headphones to listen to something other than him.

"Please." He whined, unplugging my headphones. I'm gonna be an only twin in two seconds.

"Ask Mom. Or better yet take yours." Reaching for the drawer in my nightstand. I think I got a knife in there. Killing him is doing the world a favor.

"She said no and Dad just glared. So please?" Whining is only making it worse.

"Why should I?" Damn can't find a knife. Maybe under the bed. Nope wouldn't keep it there. In my jacket. In the closet. Downstairs. Damn he lives. For now.

"She's got a sister. That's into girls." My interest is peaked. Oh yeah I'm gay. So, sue me.

"Age?" He likes 'em young. I like 'em experienced.

"21. So is that a yes?" He wins. I'm doing a double with my brother. The bane of my existence. What a bitch life is.

"FINE! Now get out." He bounds out of my room humming some stupid tune.

I'm Ashley Davies. And this is the summer of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summer Break**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. I don't own anything according to state laws. Tom Lynch owns the world I love to watch. I did however make up the names and the circumstances that surrounds his characters.**

**Summery: Ashley is stuck home on summer break from college. Circumstances lead her to go on a double date with her twin brother. As she puts it the start of the summer from hell. Or is it?**

**Author Notes: Parts of this chapter makes no sense to me. But it works. Here's the date, keep in mind I wrote most of this chapter at work. People yelling about their bills. I just got out of work and nothing makes sense anymore. So, here's Chapter 2… Reviews are always welcome. If you don't like something, say so. I'll file the comment away for recycling. Just kidding. I wanna know what I'm doing wrong if any.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I'm sitting here in my car waiting for Aiden to get the girls so we can take them to dinner and a movie. Some high class date if you ask me. I'd rather be home playing games listening to music. Not going on a date with my brother. What a waste of a good evening of nothing. Ooh here they come. Aiden has his arm around the blonde from the park while a brunette just glared at the couple. Maybe she's thinking the same thing I am. Anyway, I get out to meet my date.

"Ash this is Spencer. Spencer this is my twin Ashley." Aiden introduced the brunette to me. Looking her over taking in her low rider black jeans, a chain wrapping around her hips and tee huggin' all the right spots on her body, curves in all the right spots. Can you say hot? Hell yeah! Shaking her hand, I wink at her. She just smirked. Maybe this isn't a total waste of a good evening.

"And this is Gabby," Aiden stated, opening the passengers door.

"Yo. Backseat." I snapped, pushing Aiden into the backseat. Knowing that idiot brother of mine would make both girls seat in back. At least I know better. Women like to seat near their dates. Pushing the front seat back, I wave Spencer into the car, checking out her ass, nice and round. Damn baby got back. Hee hee.

Hoppin back into the driver's seat, I peal out heading towards the theatre in the next town. Spencer hasn't said a word to me. But her sister isn't wastin any time on Aiden. You couldn't surgically remove her tongue from his throat. Disgusting!

"Sorry." Spencer stated, staring out the window. What is she apologizing about?

"Huh?" Glancing over to her.

"My sister. Plus going out with me." Spencer stated not once looking at me.

"Why? You haven't done anything to me to be sorry for." I don't understand this girl.

"I do… If my sister wasn't such a slut, we both would be doing something else." Damn this girl is smart. She has me pegged, plus her sister looks ready to jump Aiden.

"Uh huh." I'm not sure what to say to that. Cause she's right. I would be at home blaring music into my ears playing Need for Speed: Most Wanted.

She didn't speak for the rest of the car ride. I pulled into a spot near the entrance of the theatre. I get out and open the passenger door, being a good date. All she did was nod at me. What is up with this girl? She's said three sentence to me. Oh well.

I have no idea what we're watchin'. This movie sucks. Aiden isn't even watchin' it. The bane of my existence is gettin' fucked by the slut as Spencer put it. They couldn't even wait for the previews to began. "Hey!" I whispered to Spencer bumping her shoulder. She gives me this 'please get me outta here' look. I grab her hand and make a break for the door.

"Thanks." Spencer says pulling her hand out of mine. A chill runs up my spine at the lost of her warmth. "So, where to now?"

A question I have no idea how to answer, mmmmm dinner yeah let's do dinner. "Food?"

Cute shoulder shrug, "Sure." I dig for my keys only to realize that Aiden had them.

"Shit!" I give her a panicked look towards the room. Wait spare key is in the wheel wall. Genius. "Never mind. Let's go," Again I grab her hand pulling her towards my car. Again, I open the door for her, letting her in. Walking around the front, kneeling next to the drivers' wheel reaching for the hide-a-key box. Gotcha.

"Where to?" I can't think of any places that weren't McDonald's. What? I love their Mcnuggets. It doesn't taste right anywhere else.

"I don't care. Just get me away from here." Venom dripping off every word. I wonder why she hates her sister so much? I bet this isn't the first time she's been through this.

"Okay, ummmmm I know there's a café some where in the area." Driving towards the Busy Corner Café back in town leaving the idiots at the theatre. Again with the silence. She hasn't said one word to me. I turn the radio up and listen to some mix CD that Aiden put in on the ride home. He has no taste in music. Oh goody we're here. Parking the car right out front, I walk around and open her door. Again with the nodding. Who is this girl and who does she thinks she is?

Getting a table just to sit in silence. Such a great date. Huh? Yeah right. At least I know the food is good. The waitress came and went with our orders. I think her name was Vanessa. Or something like that. Not sure, wasn't paying attention. "Why do you hate your sister?" damn, I'm thinking aloud now. Must be the silence. You grow up with seven siblings and you wouldn't know what to do with silence.

"Let's just say this ain't the first time she's done this," There's a trace of a southern accent. Wonder where she's from. "She's been doing this for years."

"Uh huh," Makes sense after the jumping my brother show, "So I'm not the first girl dumped on you?" Sounds bad but true.

"Not the first." That's what she left it at. Our food came and she hasn't said another word to me. So, I make small talk.

"Where'd you graduate from?" Stupid I know but it's a must know thing. Can't be on a date with a school rival.

"King high." Wait a minute. "Yeah, was in your class." I must've had that look on my face. You know the one of disbelief and racking you're brain to find the information. "You're doing a great impression of a drowning fish." How could they drown? Fish live in water so they can't drown. Duh, Davies air is to fish like water to us. Okay off topic. She can't have been in my class. I know everyone in my class.

"What's your last name?" That might help. I hope.

"Carlin." Holy shit. She sat in front of me in all my classes. Stupid alphabetical order. Damn she grew up. She went from nothing to a hottie.

"Damn, gurl" I knew I went to school too far south. Got meself a southern accent.

"Yeah," Wait have we done this before? "No, we haven't." Must be talkin' aloud again.

"Okay. So, you graduated with us. Why can't I remember your sister?" I'm confused. I remember her, barely, but a sister. A slut sister, that I would remember. Aiden's fucked almost all the girls in a tri-county radius. And between the eight of us, we know the whole town.

"She was at boarding school when we moved here." The Carlins' moved here before freshmen year I remember now. Mom made us go introduce ourselves. Mom needed to have a good impression on the neighbors. At least that's what she told us. She wanted spies to know where we were at all times. I caught on the night I snuck out. "We're twins. She's the younger one."

"Aiden's the same way. Wait Aiden's fucked almost all the girls in our class. You were never on the list." I know because I have seen the list. And yearbooks help when trying to list your sexual partners.

"He asked but he's never been the Davies I want." Whoa! Back that ass up. Not Aiden the hottest of the Davies men. Wait she's into girls. Well that narrows it down to Mandy and me. And maybe Kyla but she's too young. I must have that confuse look again. "Think Davies. Back to high school. What never made sense to our junior year."

Okay junior year. Think. Think. I came out of the closet. Four times. Once to my siblings. Then to my parents. My friends came next. The pep rally. I was captain of the basketball team. We decided to do a skit. To tell the school I was out and proud. We (the team and my sibs) set it all up. Oh my god. The girl I kissed in the skit. Is sitting right in front of me with her head tilted to the side giving me this funny look.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. If you don't like something, say so. I'll file the comment away for recycling. Just kidding. I wanna know what I'm doing wrong if any.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Break**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. I don't own anything according to state laws. Tom Lynch owns the world I love to watch. I did however make up the names and the circumstances that surrounds his characters.**

**Summery: Ashley is stuck home on summer break from college. Circumstances lead her to go on a double date with her twin brother. As she puts it the start of the summer from hell. Or is it?**

**Author Notes: I've got nothing. Oh yeah there's violence in this chapter. Not a lot but some. And a lot of swearing. I like swearing. And since it's first person. I know I swear a lot in my head. More so than aloud. Enjoy. Thanks to all that reviewed on the first two chapters,****cyberauthor, Bound Dragon, jbs10, uncsoftballgirl08, dttdemon, Lunarcycle, humorabsurdo, erasexmyself, ScareyBaby. Remember reviews make a happy author. And a happy author posts quicker.**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Holy shit! I can't believe it. So you can tell I didn't pay much attention in High school. I would've known that the girl that kissed me in front of the whole school sat in front of me in every class never said a word to me kissed me in front of the student body. Never said a fucking word.

The date ended with Aiden calling to pick 'em up. God I hate my whore of a brother. I paid the bill and walked to the car. Spencer followed me out. I did open the door for her. I never said a word. I don't know what to say. I've never been this way. So speechless. It's like she's turned my mouth off.

"**Ashley**?" She's speaking to me. The girl who never said a word to me in high school. "**Talk please. You're scaring me.**" I'm scaring her. I'm scaring myself. This can't be the girl that I kissed in high school. Can not be. Seriously she can't be. That girl would have tried to talk to me or hook up with me. Done something other than nothing. "**I'm sorry.**" Sorry for what? For not saying anything. Letting me think that my friends and family picked some random girl some other school to play that part. "**I should've said something…**"

"**Then why didn't you?**" There it is. The Davies temper. I wondered when that would come out.

"**They told me not to.**" Who told you what? She's making no sense. "**Your family.**" Insert confused face. Why would they stop her from talkin to me? For days after the pep rally, I asked who she was. All they said was I didn't need to know.

"**Who?**" I'm gonna kill 'em all. I mean it. Not one will live. I'll finally be the only child. Yippee Skippy.

"**All.**" She seems nervous. About what? Could it be she's breakin' a promise? Or because she's talkin' to me? I'm gonna be an only child.

"**Why?**" She just shrugged her shoulders. Aiden will be the first to interrogate. He can't lie. Truly, he can't. Next would be Kyla. She's afraid of me. Will is next. Then I'll slowly move to Chris. Jason and Jaime together. They can't lie very well together. Mandy will be last. I know it was her that fucked up high school for me. Think about it. The only other one of the family to look out for me.

She's my big sister. She looked out for me when I came out. Out of every one Dad took it the hardest. Something about he's never gonna have grandkids. Bull shit. Eight kids. He probably has a few he ain't even know about through Aiden. But dad would not give up. I was set up on 16 blind dates in a two-week period. I think mom and Mandy stopped that but hell I was sick of guys before now they can roast for all I care. Mandy was always there for me. I know she's the one. Too bad I gotta kill em all. Insert evil laugh.

I pull my cell from my pocket and toss it in her lap. "**Number please.**" I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

"**Why?**" She's gonna make this hard.

Heavy sigh with eye roll. "**To talk to you. Duh. Are you sure you graduated high school?**" I'm laughing at the confusion on her face.

"**Why?**" God did she ask this many questions in school? Come on woman. I wanna get to know ya. So, I can show ya.

"**To talk.**" God she should be blonde. She slips my phone back into my pocket as I pull up in front of the theatre. She gets out and lets a pissed off Aiden and Gabby in. I think that was her name. I should really pay attention. I drop the girls off. Nothing was said the whole ride there. I was sure of it with blaring rock through the radio.

Taking a 'wrong' turn on to a dead road, I pulled over to 'talk' to Aiden. I hit him in the chest. Hard. Repeatedly. He's screaming something. He's apologizing. I don't think he knows what for. I can't stop hitting him. All the pent-up rage from being lied to all these years is coming out. Finally, he grabbed me into a bear hug, pinning my arms against my side. "**Ash, what's wrong?**" Tears falling done my face I can feel them now. I bury my face into his shoulder crying harder. "**Ash?**" He shakes me. God I hate him. He pulls away and wipes my tears off my face.

"**Why AIDEN? Why did you do it?**" He's confused. I can feel it. Damn twin sense.

"**Which one?**" Stupid brother. I bet he's thinking about the theatre. Horn dog.

"**Junior year!**" I'm pissed. The Davies temper is back. He's pale. He must know what he did wrong.

"**Ummm. Sis. You should talk to Mandy.**" He's scared. Of who, Mandy or me? I can tell by the slight sweat that's appearing on his brow. The paleness of his dark skin. He's afraid.

"**Why? Tell me the truth.**" I'm demanding a lot of my scared twin. But I want answers before I confront my sister.

"**It was Mandy's idea. She didn't want you to know the girl. I picked her. I didn't think Mandy would do…**" Do what? Fuck her own sister over.

"**AIDEN RYAN DAVIES!**" I'm beyond mad now frenzied would be the term I think.

"**She threaten things. That's all I know. I swear.**" Oh he swears. I don't believe him. I go to hit him again. "**Ashley. I didn't know anymore.**" Now I believe him. But just for good measure, I hit him again.

"**Why her?**" I think I should mention that I've had a crush on Spencer Carlin since she moved into town. I just never knew she was into me or girls before today. I should have known something was up when she never talked to me or even acknowledge me. Us Davies are popular people. Everyone loves us. Even today. So, I should have known.

"**I asked. She said yes. My part of the deal was never ask to sleep her or say I slept with her.**" Smart girl. "**Sis if I'd known that Mandy would do that. I would've never asked her. I would've gotten another girl. I think Mandy knew...**" Knew what? I'm so lost. Ignoring the whinin' brother I hit him a last time and started for home. I need to get to the rest of the siblings before Mandy does.

"**Aiden?**" He stops and mumbled 'huh'. "**Don't tell anyone who we went out with. I mean anyone. Don't even put her on the list.**" I know my brother. It's the first thing he does after a date. "**I'll let you know when.**"

"**Yes, Ash.**" He's so obedient. He's still afraid of me. Or Mandy. I'm really not sure. I'll find out more from Kyla. She'll know more than the rest.

We get home and Aiden runs to his room. He knows it's safer than being out in the open with everyone around. "**Hey, Ky?**" I knock on her door.

"**What's up Ash?**" So young. Too bad. I'll kill her after I get some information from her.

"**Let's hang out.**" She pulls me towards my room. I knew she would. She wants to play my games. I lock my door whenever I leave. You would too with seven siblings. That don't have anything. I unlock my door and let her go straight to the console. I know I'm workin her into a stupor. She plays until her eyes are glazed over. Show time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Break**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. I don't own anything according to state laws. Tom Lynch owns the world I love to watch. I did however make up the names and the circumstances that surrounds his characters.**

**Summery: Ashley is stuck home on summer break from college. Circumstances lead her to go on a double date with her twin brother. As she puts it the start of the summer from hell. Or is it?**

**Author Notes: Another day another chapter. Keep the reviews coming. they keep me motivated.**

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

So I start out slowly, simple questions like 'how was your day', 'anything interesting happen' you know things like that. She starts babbling about her day. Nothing interesting trust me. I tuned most of it out. She's stopped okay now into the more difficult questions. "**Remember the pep rally of my junior year?**"

"**Yeah you kissed Spencer Carlin in front of the whole school.**" I knew this would be easy. Why didn't I try this years ago? "**Mandy thought it all up. It was priceless. We should've taped it or something.**" Another truth.

"**Why didn't y'all tell me who it was?**" Damn accent. Note to self: transfer to a northern school.

"**Mandy knew you would want to date the girl. So she promised us never to tell you who she was.**" I knew that already. I make some encouraging sound to get her to continue. "**Spencer wouldn't have that. Mandy threatened, blackmailed, fights happened and everyone was silenced.**" Until today when Aiden fucked the right girl for once. I may not kill him after all. I start questioning my loyalty to Mandy. Why would any sister try to stop happiness?

"**Why?**" I've been asking this question for the past 2 hours. And yet I can't believe my own sister would do something like this.

"**Mandy knew she liked you and that you like her. We all did. Aiden picked her. And after Mandy told us never to tell you. I think Mandy was hoping you would forget about her and start looking for a partner in college or older.**" Trying to protect me. A good line. She would've used it on them all and they would have believed her. Hell I've fallen for this line.

"**I'll be back**." I need to hear more of the story. Will is next. Truth be told, Will knew nothing more than Kyla.

So, I went straight from his room to speak with Jason and Jaime. I found them and Chris outside in the old tree fort we all built years ago. They told me about Mandy's threats and how the fight happened that put Spencer in the hospital. Mandy was in her first year at Brown. Chris told me that she came home to try to stop Spencer from talking to me. The fight was bad. Chris had to drive home to get her without anyone finding out. Mandy was taken to the hospital just outside of the state to avoid our parents findin' out. She was in for 4 days. I don't care anymore. My sister betrayed me. She was harming me more than she was protectin' me. Chris swore he had nothing to do with the fight. Just diggin' information up for blackmail. I laid into them.

Jaime was the one that made the most sense. "**Mandy was being a big sister. She was protecting you from yourself. Think Ashley for one moment. If it were Kyla what would you have done.**" Honestly, I knew the answer before she finished the sentence. I've done some things to guys that would use my baby sister like Aiden uses women. I'm proud of myself for stopping that from happening. Jaime knows this. Everyone does but I also have told Kyla everything.

"**It's different. I'm open about my protection. How do you know Spencer would be like that?**" I thought it was valid. Spencer in high school was quiet. Even before the pep rally. Thinking back, I remember her more before than after. She would greet me. After she became invisible. I only remember glimpses of her.

"**We don't. We went off of her sisters' rep.**" Oh yeah the slut.

"**Wait we have one of them in our family. Aiden the man whore. And the rest of us aren't like that.**" For most part. Some situations have not ended well but we always were united as a front against any rumors.

"**True. So true, except we didn't know enough about the Carlin girl besides tidbits from her other schools. No one knew enough to trust her with you. Your crush made Aiden pick her. We all thought it would be good for you to be dating. Mandy thought otherwise. She has always been our leader. You were always next. We took our loyalty too far. I believe." This is a fucking conspiracy. "Why are you questioning it now?**" Oh a question about the interrogation? Should I be honest? They can't tell her in time if I leave here now and confront her. What to do? Think Davies. Think.

Honesty is always a good start. "**I went on a date with her. She jogged my memory.**" I climbed out of the fort hearing the last thing Jaime said.

"**Did we do the wrong thing?**" Yes you did. I don't think I will ever forgive them. All of them. Out of them, Mandy is the one that will be the hardest. Time to confront my darling sister. Sarcasm how I've missed you.

I slowly descend the stairs to the basement towards Mandy's room. I can hear Bon Jovi through the walls making it easier to know her mood. She's happy. She's probably drinkin'. I stop just outside her door, wondering who this woman was anymore. The others all stated the same thing. Mandy's idea. Mandy's command. Mandy's word. Mandy's gonna pay. I walk in, there is the traitor sitting on her bed, holdin' a bottle of Jack. I walk over she offers the bottle. Of course I take it, and slap her across the face. "**Why?**"

"**So they told you. I thought you had forgotten her**." She knows I know. How? Color me confused. "**Aiden told me this morning who he was going out with.**" I'm gonna kill him again. Trust me, I will be an only child. "**I was trying to protect you. I never thought it would go as far as it did.**" She's crying now. I know they're fake just like her.

I hit her again upside the head, just a smack. I start to drink from the bottle takin' a seat at her desk. "**That doesn't answer anything.**"

"**You wanted to come out to everyone. Jaime thought the pep rally was the way to do it. Aiden mentioned a girl in your class that was crushin' on you. It was the Carlin girl. Her mother would've freaked if she came out. So we dressed her up in an outfit that no one was the wiser. After you started asking questions, I had to protect my baby sis. I didn't know much about her and what I did hear well… I didn't like it. So, I told everyone not to say a word about her. I came home that weekend to talk to her. She wasn't very receptive of my offer.**" What offer? Why is she telling me all this after so many years? "**She refused. Something about not betraying herself and you. That you had a right to know who she was and what was going on. I left town after that to get back to school. The following weekend, Kyla informed me that you were still asking about her. I tried to blackmail her with her sister. I guess she already settled that her sister was a slut. We fought about telling you. I hit her and we nearly killed each other. I left her on her parents' stoop barely alive and I drove as far as I could before I blacked out. Chris drove me to the hospital in Montana. Used a false name, I was there for almost five days. Will reported that she wouldn't even look at any of us. She steered clear of everyone.**" I don't understand her. If anyone was fighting to make me happy it should've been her. But nooooooooooooooo. Can't let little sister be happy. Nope. Nadda. Hell I wish they would've just asked.

"**YOU FUCKED UP!!!!**" I scream, drinking more of the bottle. I want to throw it at her. Can't do that. Alcohol abuse. Sweet sweet Jack. Oh how I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Break

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own South of Nowhere. I don't own anything according to state laws. Tom Lynch owns the world I love to watch. I did however make up the names and the circumstances that surrounds his characters.**

_**Summery:**_ **Ashley is stuck home on summer break from college. Circumstances lead her to go on a double date with her twin brother. As she puts it the start of the summer from hell. Or is it?**

_**Author Notes:**_ **So here's chapter five. Thanks to all that reviewed. I know everyone was upset about what Mandy did. AKI355****: Spencer has brown in this story. The actress in real life is brunette and she's hotter that way. I've got a hot picture of the both together. Cyberauthor****: All in good time. The Davies aren't always this way. Sexyluv07:**** I'll explain further. Later. And to ****Bound Dragon, ****xxMaNdYxx****, ScareyBaby, ****dttdemon, ****Hotcutii3****, and**** physcob2002****: thanks. I will answer all questions if it does not give away anything.**

**Or at least try to. Hate me later.**

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Its been two weeks since I even talked to my family. Excluding my parents. Every day I leave before they get up and every night I get home just to go straight to my room. If you're wondering why I don't speak to everyone, it's because they are all TRAITORS! Can't even apologize for fucking up someone's life. Not just mine a sweet girls' who did nothing wrong but have a crush on a girl. Not just any girl. Me. She had a crush on me. Nothing wrong with that unless you have an evil sister that doesn't like to be topped. She has to have everything. Mandy the slacker was the leader of us all. Lead us to the depths of hell and back just to keep us as a group. Kept us out of trouble and protected from the world. Kept me protected from the world. I hate her so much. She won't look at me. Well she can't look at me if I'm never here. 

The first couple of nights she stayed up waiting for me. I would just walk right by her. I overheard her and mom talking. I was the topic as I have been since that night. I kinda threw an empty bottle of Jack at Mandy, yelling that if she ever came near Spencer and I, I would kill her. I was buzzing when I threw it. At least it was empty. That's what I told my mother. She yelled and screamed like I killed her or something. So when I heard them talking, I just sat at the top of the stairs like when I was little, listening to them.

"**Mom, I don't know what to do. She's not talkin' to any of us. She leaves before we get up and back well after we go to bed.**"

"**Amanda dear you guys betrayed her. She needs time."** When did mom find out? If she knew, Mandy would be in trouble.

"**You don't know the half of it Mom.**"

"**Then why don't you tell me the whole story, Amanda.**" Oh nobodies letting mom in on the real reason I'm pulling away.

"**I can't.**" The truth is hard. And we will never tell our parents of the transgressions we've done.

"**Why? Your sister is running away from her family. She won't talk to me. She won't talk to you. She won't talk to anyone. If you don't know where she goes than how the hell should I know.**" LIAR, LIAR. And she told us lying was bad. Great role model. I know that Mrs. Carlin has been calling her every morning I go over there and hang out with Spencer. Because Mom you've got the spies all over the town. Mom's got spies every where.

"**Mom if you don't know where she goes, than she's leaving the state.**" Yeah right, I leave the state. I would have to drive 3 hours to the state line and 3 hours back. I don't waste gas like that; I don't have the money for that. Some days I walk to Spencer's since it's like three blocks from the house. Most days I drive just to make everyone wonder where I'm going.

"**Mandy, just let her cool off. She'll get over what ever you did.**" Yeah right Mom, I'll forgive her the day she can turn back time to that pep rally. "**Besides she has to talk to you by your birthday.**" Nope don't have to. All I have to do is give her a gift and leave. I know Dad has already said I don't have to be there long if I don't feel up to it.

I get off the stairs and head back to my room. I sit in front of the TV waiting for a game to load as I call Spencer, which has become a nightly ritual. "**Hey beautiful.**"

"**Hey Ash.**" Her voice is like an angel. Muting the TV, I start racing. "**So what are we doing tomorrow?**" Oh, right, tomorrow. I gotta shop for Mandy's birthday.

"**Birthday shopping. Gag me.**" I hate shopping. I hate shopping. "**You don't have go with me if you don't want to.**" I hate shopping. I hate having to go to the crowded mall.

"**I wanna hang out wit you.**" You would think she would be tired of me by now.

"**Cool. So what time do I pick you up?**"

"**Same time as usual.**" I leave my house around five, 6 at the very latest. Grab breakfast, read the paper, do something until I can see Spencer at 8 am.

"**Awesome. See ya in the morning.**" Hanging up the phone, I throw it into a pile of clothes somewhere next to my bed and ended the game just to lay in my bed and think. I've got Hinder blaring in my ears drowning out any other noise besides my thoughts.

I miss my twin. The idiot that he is but he's always been there for me. Until now. I guess that's partly my fault. I just feel betrayed by them all. My family. Aren't they supposed to be honest and tell you the truth? Or at least give some kind of warning that some shit was about to hit the fan. Nope. No warning. None. Like they didn't expect me to ever find out. From what Mandy was screaming before I hit her with the bottle, I was never going to find out. That was what frayed my last nerve. I just don't understand how any one would think Spencer Carlin is any thing like Gabby Carlin.

I was given a major surprise when I first started hanging out with her. She wasn't even hospitalized due to the fight with my sister. She didn't have any broken bones. Just a concussion. Where Mandy was in the hospital for four days with internal bleeding. She held her own with one of the best fighters out of us Davies, I should know. I took Mandy on when I was a freshmen in high school. I ended up with three broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle and tendons torn in my knee. It was a bad idea now but at the time I was sick of following I wanted to lead. Which I did after she left for college but I guess I didn't do such a great job. Bad thoughts. New topic.

Spence goes to UNC with us. She's a music major, which means I've been hanging out in the same department as her for the past 2 years. She lived down the hall from me my freshmen year and my sophomore year right next to Kyla and me. I never knew that. I never knew that she was in my lit class, even debated with me about Shakespeare. I guess I really didn't pay much attention. She really was invisible to me; I'm such an idiot. Now I'm making it all up by spending every waking moment with the most beautiful, smartest, sweetest girl in the world.

I wake up to my phone ringing next to my head. Must've been sleep walkin' again. I answer it. It was some girl from college wanting to know what was the summer reading assignment. I gave her the website to look that information up and demanded she never calls me again before noon. I know I'm such a bitch. After that rude awakening at 4 am I couldn't go back to sleep. So I checked my email. 12 new emails. 2 per sibling. Odd. So I click on the oldest one from Kyla.

"_Ash, I'm sorry for it all. I was feeding Mandy everythin'. If she asked about somethin' at school, I'd tell. I didn't know she was gonna hurt ne1. I remember Spencer as a fun person until after we recruited her to kiss u. She just idk disappeared. Idk what happened to her. Aiden told us about the date. I'm so sorry sis. Please don't run from us. K._" The next 5 read the same. Mandy's was three words. "_I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!_". What a bitch. The next seven was different from each other.

"_Please come back. K._" "_We miss you. Js._" "_STOP IT!!! A._" "_Wee Willie won't cuz Wee Willie won't go._" Dork. "_Tell Spencer I'm sorry. C._" "_You can't live with out us. _" Mandy's made all the others seem wrong, excluding Wills. He never made any sense, some Harvard student he was. Oh look it's 6 time to leave before they get up.

**A/N: Save the fruit. All will come in good time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Break

**Summer Break**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own South of Nowhere. I don't own anything according to state laws. Tom Lynch owns the world I love to watch. I did however make up the names and the circumstances that surrounds his characters.**

_**Summery:**_ **Ashley is stuck home on summer break from college. Circumstances lead her to go on a double date with her twin brother. As she puts it the start of the summer from hell. Or is it?**

_**Author Notes:**_ **I'm back!! Oh and thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter. Currently being lazy and not pulling up all the great reviews that were greatly appreciated… So review and make me know what I can do better and what ya'll liked.**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Today's Mandy and Chris's party. I got the okay to bring Spencer. I started talking to Aiden about a week after I went shopping with Spencer. That was about 3 weeks ago. I still get emails from the others. I can't get over it. Chris has been feeding money into my bank account to make sure what ever it is I'm doing that I am covered. He works part time the lab on the base so he's makin' good money. Mandy's been trying to make up for it. She's been following my ass everywhere. I've caught her multiple times waiting outside Spencer's house. Mrs. Carlin finally heard the whole story and I know she told Mom.

That was a week ago when we told her. Mom waited up for me to find out if it were all true. Truth be told, she knew more than we ever let on. She told me " **Your sister was wrong about it all. I knew she was in the hospital and I knew she had every thing to do with Spencer missing school. You kids should know by now I'm all knowing." **Ain't that the truth? "**Truthfully I wish you kids would just put the past behind you. You've always been there for each other in the past and now that you are seeing Spencer I wish you would bring her around." **Uh huh. The real reason of the chat. My mother wants to approve of the first girl that I've been serious with. Not that Spencer and I are serious. Just dating. Nothing more. Yet. Of course I agreed with her and made a beeline for my room. I called Spence and filled her in. My mother wasn't the blind one in the family. Years ago when I came out, she knew before me. Spencer took it okay. I guess. She agreed to join me at my traitors' siblings' party. I think she wanted to rub it in their face that we did end up together.

So here we are now, standin outside my house debating over whether or not to go in. I really didn't wanna be here. I'd rather be at Spencer's house laughin with her mother and older brother. Yeah I met him last night. Christian was 25 in the Marines. He was hardly around when we were in school. He spent high school in military school. Not because he was a problem child, he knew that he wanted to serve his country. Smart man. Finally we walked around the house to the backyard where it was packed. Dad was at the grill doing whatever he does while Mom was yelling at Kyla and Will about not setting up the stage. For karaoke I think. I don't know. Don't care really. I had already gave them their gifts so this was just to please my mother.

We walked around talking to our old classmates making it clear that we were a couple. Some were surprised. Many asked what took so long. One girl asked why we didn't date in school. Spencer told her it wasn't time. Which was true. I guess. I have been pondering on what it would have been like to have a high school sweetheart like my parents were. I know why it never happened. I know that Spencer wasn't ready to do that.

Okay yeah we stayed longer than I had planned on. Mom talked Aiden and I into singing. We picked Guns 'N Roses '_Sweet Child O' Mine'_. I know Mom loves this song. I guess between the two of us we can sing. Me more than him but he's a guy that never learned to breath correctly. Ha. That was mean. And wrong on so many levels. As the night moved on she got all us up on that stage. Even managed to get us all up there to sing '_We Are Family'_. I got a kick out of being on stage with my family. I think I'll give in and bring them back in. Mom found out about Spence being a music major she made her promise to sing too.

"**Ash, why'd your mom doing this to me?**" She is so worried that whatever song she picked would end our relationship and make my parents hate her. I know that would never happen. But than again I was lied to for years.

"**Here's an idea. I'll back you up.**" I know that it will help her. She's got a great voice just lacks the confidence to be on the stage.

"**Yeah. I know the perfect song.**" Oh god she wouldn't do that would she. The look on her face tells me she will. "**Yes I think it would be fittin' for us to sing that song.**" She wins. The mind reader wins.

We walk onto the stage; Spencer has already set up the song. I'm starting to feel sick. Not the kind that makes you heave but the kind that makes you wonder what could happen. I'm terrified. For the first time I don't wanna be on a stage, in the spot light.

Shortly the being beats ring through the backyard, caused my siblings to make their way to the edge of the stage.

"**Did you ever feel like you wanna be  
someone else for just one day  
Did you ever feel like you wanna see  
through another pair of eyes  
Did you ever think I might wanna be  
with anyone else for just one day  
Did you ever really think of me  
when I walked away**"

Mandy stares at Spencer as she sings making me wonder what was going through her head as the song from that pep rally rang out. Bring the past to the very much present.

"**The look the dunks and the bottle of Jack  
the smokes the slouch and my eyes back  
you think you know what you think you'll find  
you think you'll figure me out tonight  
but you'll never know what I won't share  
coz I don't care, no I don't care  
you think you'll figure me out tonight  
but I don't care**"

I joined Spencer's husky voice just as if it were planned for the chorus. I can feel our parents watchin' us with my siblings cheered us on.

"**And I wonder, if I'm just built this way  
coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame  
when it's over, me and my selfish ways  
go back to start again  
go back to start again**"

"**Did you ever feel like you should have said  
something smarter at the time  
Did you ever feel like you should have kept  
it all to yourself  
Did you ever think it might be your fault  
I never promised anymore  
Did you ever think it might not be me  
now it was always me**"

Spencer stared at Mandy when she started the second verse but by the end she was just so into the song she worked the audience that was jammin' wit us.

"**The look the dunks and the bottle of Jack  
the smokes the slouch and my eyes back  
you think you know what you think you'll find  
you think you'll figure me out tonight  
but you'll never know what I won't share  
coz I don't care, no I don't care  
you think you'll figure me out tonight  
but I don't care**"

"**And I wonder, if I'm just built this way  
coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame  
when it's over, me and my selfish ways  
go back to start again **"

And I wonder, if I'm just built this way  
coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame  
when it's over, me and my selfish ways  
go back to start again  
go back to start again

"**The look the dunks and the bottle of Jack  
the smokes the slouch and my eyes back  
you think you know what you think you'll find  
you think you'll figure me out tonight  
but you'll never know what I won't share  
coz I don't care, no I don't care  
you think you'll figure me out tonight**  
**but I don't care**"

"**And I wonder, if I'm just built this way  
coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame  
when it's over, me and my selfish ways  
go back to start again **"

And I wonder, if I'm just built this way  
coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame  
when it's over, me and my selfish ways  
go back to start again  
go back to start again  
go back to start again

* * *

**_A/N: I don't own Sweet Child O' Mine, We Are Family, nor Built This Way by Samantha Ronson. It's off the Mean Girls soundtrack. So that's chapter 6. A long awaited for chapter 6. Thanks to all that reviewed and story alerted me. So this week I'm house sitting which means I will at least post one more chapter before everyone abandons me again. Lol. Review and make me post another chapter for ya'll._**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Summer Break

**Summer Break**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own South of Nowhere. I don't own anything according to state laws. Tom Lynch owns the world I love to watch. I did however make up the names and the circumstances that surrounds his characters.**

_**Summery:**_** Ashley is stuck home on summer break from college. Circumstances lead her to go on a double date with her twin brother. As she puts it the start of the summer from hell. Or is it?**

_**Author Notes:**_** Okay so I lied. I killed the Internet connection to my laptop. How was I to know that there was a switch on the outside to turn off the wireless router. I tried fixing it for three days, THREE DAYS and all my girlfriend did was spend 10 minutes with it and it worked. So here's chapter 7. THANKS TO ****Hotcutii3**** (you had a question a couple of chaps ago what was it cuz I can't find the review with it. Hit me up. ), ****cyberauthor**** ( thanks you are awesome.), ****Eaglesenior**** (its good to see my inbox fill with reviews), ****Momo The Great**** (thanks for all the reviews and since you reviewed on every chap but 5 lol.), ****iwetta**** (it was a filler but trust me there was a reason behind it), ****ScareyBaby**** (I LOVE YOU TOO!!) for all the great reviews.**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

_I stand outside the double doors leading into our gym. The pep rally dulled by the thick doors as the boys' varsity basketball team had them chantin' about them winnin' states. Yeah right. Only one basketball team in the past 4 years has made it to states. That is mine. _

_Kyla stuck her head inside the gym to check the timer. The crowd doesn't really appear too into the boys. They sound bored. __"__**One minute!**__" __she yelled, closing the door. _

"_**Circle up!!**__" __My team quickly gathers around me arms around each shoulder with Kyla on my right. I look into the eyes of my 13 teammates including my baby sister. All I see is trust and pride for what we are about to do. We're about to reveal to the school that I'm gay. My team accepts me for me. Now it's time for the school to know the truth about why the hottest Davies didn't date. Well didn't date boys.__"__**Keep it simple. Keep to the routine.**__" __Please don't fuck up. Why is Kyla bouncing around? What are they planning? They wouldn't let me down. On the other hand, would they? Stop it Davies. They won't fuck up._

_The buzzer echoes through the doors into the hallway. The crowd politely dismissed the boys' team. Aiden dimmed the lights spreading darkness through the over packed gym. Green lights flashed through causing the strobe effect as Will made laser cobras on the walls. __"__**And now the state champions… Your Lady Cobras!!**__" __Aiden screams announcer style, killing all lights allowing us to enter the gym under the cloak of darkness. The student body goes crazy with support of us. Ha 7 up yours boys. Once they quiet we start bouncin' out a rhythm,__"__**Everywhere we go, everywhere go,**__" __bounce, bounce,__"__**People wanna know, people wanna know,**__" __bounce, bounce, __"__**Who we are, who we are,**__" __bounce, bounce, the crowd joins us, __"__**So we tell 'em, so we tell 'em,**__" __bounce, bounce, __"__**We are the Cobras. We are the Cobras. The mighty, mighty Cobras! THE MIGHTY, MIGHTY COBRAS!!**__" __The pack screamed the line with us. Aiden and Will start the light show again giving the room the green glow that was needed for us to be seen as we started the three woman weave starting at half court letting Kyla and one of the boys to set up for the second part of the rally. As the last group scored the basket, Aiden hit the spotlight all-shining on me dribbling at center court quieting down the crowd. I throw the orange ball up towards the net making Aiden black out the gym allowing swoosh to be heard as we get in position for the next part. _

_I grab the microphone that Will ran out to me just as Aiden turned on the spotlight back on me with three overhead lights, lighting just enough of the gym to see what was happening on the court. Will set the cobra lasers to continuously drawing our mascot onto the walls as the green strobe light goes through the pack of students. _

_The music blast through the arena my teammates split into groups on either side of me doin' the hip-hop routine that we spent weeks workin' on. I nervously look through the barely visible audience searchin' for Mandy. I finally found her standing next to Chris off the side of the bleachers near the teachers' section. Seeing my big sister calms me down as I start singing, __"__**Did you ever think I might wanna be someone else for just one day? Did you ever feel like you wanna see through another pair of eyes? Did you ever think that I might wanna be with anyone else for just one day? Did you ever think of me when I walked away?**__" __Kyla and another girl started to a run towards a pair of trampolines just below the foul line on opposite ends of the court, __"__**The look, The dunks and The bottle of Jack,**__" __Both girls dunked perfectly, hangin' there for a couple of seconds, __"__**The smokes, The slouch and My eyes back. You think you know what you think you'll find, You think you'll figure me out tonight, But you'll never know what I won't share coz I don't care, no I don't care. You think you'll figure me out tonight but I don't care**__" _

_That's when I saw her standing there in the break between the bleachers staring at me with her ice blue eyes. Her blonde hair curled around her round face with little make up. The light flashin' over the glossy black leather pants that hugged her curves perfectly while the scarlet halter-top left little to my imagination but didn't show enough skin for me. Quickly my brothers' friends circled around me, hiding me in the center of 'em, __"__**And I wonder, if I'm just built this way coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame when it's over. Me and my selfish ways go back to the start again go back to start again**__" _

_I push my way through the boys shoving the one grindin' up on me away from me with disgust on my face, __"__**Did you ever feel like you should have said something smarter at the time? Did you ever feel like you should have kept it all to yourself? Did you ever think it might be your fault I never promised anymore? Did you ever think it might not be me? Now it was always me.**__" _

_I search for her eyes again she's singing along with me dancing in place moving those hips just like us as the girls took off again towards the baskets. __"__**The look, the dunks and the bottle of Jack,**__" __Again they hang there for seconds before droppin' to the hardwood floor, I shoot a quick prayer to the skies not to allow anyone to get hurt, __"__**The smokes, the slouch and my eyes back. You think you know what you think you'll find, You think you'll figure me out tonight but you'll never know what I won't share coz I don't care, no I don't care. You think you'll figure me out tonight but I don't care**__" _

_The girl disappeared, she's no longer dancin' along with me I mean us, the boy I pushed away came up behind me grindin' up on me. Again. Ewwww, __"__**And I wonder if I'm just built this way coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame when it's over. Me and my selfish ways go back to the start again go back to start again**__" __As I push him away glaring at him, lowering the microphone away from my face I turn my back to the crowd letting the boy know that he was finished with my brothers. He flew off the court as I joined my girls doing a Ciara two-step. _

_Moving as a group, we moved for the final part of the skit.__"__**The look, The dunks and The bottle of Jack**__" __Kyla started the group on my right into dunkin' perfectly, as the group on my left waited a few beats before starting their own streak of dunks,__"__**The smokes, The slouch and My eyes back. You think you know what you think you'll find, You think you'll figure me out tonight but you'll never know what I won't share coz I don't care, no I don't care. You think you'll figure me out tonight but I don't care**__" _

_Will had low fog filter into the gym makin' it hard to see. Mystery girl came out of the pack walking through the fog. She gave this look as if she had been waitin' her life to be with me. Dancin' with me she moved her body against mine, __"__**And I wonder if I'm just built this way coz every man that I know makes me feel like I'm to blame when it's over. Me and my selfish ways go back to the start again go back to start again go back to start again!**__" __As I finished the song she spun quickly around still moving her hips with mine, she kissed me. The microphone slipped through my hand causin' the thud to echo thru the gym as the music ended. Aiden threw the lights on as Will cleared the fog from the gym. I pulled her perfect body against me nippin' her bottom lip making her gasp as my tongue invaded her mouth. Fighting for dominance between our tongues. She finally gave up the fight giving her to me as I ran my hands over her curves. She pulled away, placing her forehead against mine breathing hard causing her chest to brush mine with each inhale. _

_That's when I heard it. The gym was wild, wilder than when we were introduced, cheerin' us on. She's freakin' out. The look on her face said it all as she squeezed my hand before she flew out of the gym. I started after her but the team stopped me. Allowing the girl of my dreams to slip through my hands. _

"**Spencer?!**"I fell out of bed screamin' her name causin' her to wake up.

"**Ash wat's wrong?**" Scrambling out of bed she came to my rescue pulling me off the floor, "**Baby you're soaked. Wat happen'd?**"

"**Just a dream, love.**" She's right. I'm sweating right through my clothes. Changin' out of my soaked boxers and tank top before getting back into bed. I kiss her smiling that she was finally with me. "**Let's go back to sleep beautiful.**" Snuggling back into bed with my girl in my arms.

"**Tell me bout it.**" She's struggling to stay awake, awww she's so cute when she's fighting sleep.

"**It was the pep rally all over again,**" the same dream I've been having for little over a month. Nonetheless, I still haven't told her about it. "**I guess that song unburied some resentment.**" Good answer. We sang earlier tonight at the party causing all kinds of mixed reactions.

Mandy freaked out once the song ended causin' all of us to chase after her. We finally caught up with her in the woods at the tree house. She was crying and apologizing to Spencer about everything.

For the first time in four years they spoke. Spencer took it like the angel she is. Accepting the apology with grace even going as far as hugging the bitch. Mom always told us it was an attitude not a bad thing.

I lost my temper, blame it on the alcohol that I've been in taking all evening, starting another fight with my big sister. It was as if we were back in High School, us fighting swinging hard and true. They tried to pull us apart multiple times. I just wouldn't stop. When I finally knocked her to the ground, Aiden and Jason held me back. I could have killed her. I know that now but at the time, I hated her.

I know I said I would forgive her but the moment she started talking to Spencer, I just broke. I know I frightened Spencer and everyone. It's been years since I lost my temper. I know I am to blame. Letting her get to me after all these years when I know she can't turn back time to fix all this before it could happen. I have so much anger raging through me whenever I think about those four years and all the lies.

"**Baby, are you okay?**" Spence asked running her hand down my jaw line. God, I don't know how to answer that question. To be honest? Lie? Be like my sister?

"**Not really.**" I'm going with honest.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it has the same song as the last chapter but I wanted to do the flashback and the song is very much apart of it. And yes we did have a basketball team that did the same thing when I was in school. Just no song. I like the song. To quote someone on here "Reviews are like food. I always want more." LOL.**


End file.
